sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Элвис Пресли
США | Профессия = Певец, актёр | Жанр = рок-н-ролл, госпел, кантри | Лейбл = RCA, Sun | Сайт = www.Elvis.com }} : '' Страницы «Элвис» и «Пресли» ссылаются сюда. Др. значения этих имён см. Элвис (значения) и Пресли (значения).'' Э́лвис Ааро́н Пре́сли ( ; 8 января 1935 — 16 августа 1977) — американский певец и актёр. Несмотря на почти 30 лет, прошедших со времени его смерти, Элвис Пресли продолжает оставаться самым успешным исполнителем популярной музыки ХХ века и ему до сих пор принадлежит множество непревзойдённых рекордов в области звукозаписи. Его известность настолько широка, что большинство людей называет его лишь по имени — «Элвис». С Элвисом Пресли также ассоциируется устойчивое словосочетание «Король рок-н-ролла» (в Америке зачастую просто «Король» — The King). Ранние годы (1935—1953) Детство Элвис Пресли родился 8 января 1935 года в Тьюпело, шт. Миссисипи, в семье Вернона и Глэдис Пресли (близнец Элвиса — Джесс Гарон — умер во время родов). Семья Пресли была довольно бедная; положение усугубилось, когда отец будущего певца попал в тюрьму по обвинению в подделке чеков в 1938 году (он был выпущен лишь через 2 года). Элвис с детства рос в окружении музыки и религии: непременным было посещение церкви и участие в церковном хоре. Мать Пресли особенно следила за манерами сына, привив тому на всю жизнь исключительную вежливость и почтение к старшим. На своё одиннадцатилетие Элвис получил в подарок гитару, — взамен велосипеда, который семья не могла себе позволить. Вероятно, на такой выбор повлиял первый музыкальный успех Элвиса — за несколько месяцев до того он получил приз на ярмарке за исполнение народной песни «Old Shep». В Мемфисе В сентябре 1948 года семья Пресли была вынуждена переехать в Мемфис (шт. Теннесси), где было больше возможностей для отца Пресли найти работу. Именно в Мемфисе Элвис начал более осознанно интересоваться современной музыкой, по радио он слушал кантри, традиционную эстраду, а также передачи с негритянской музыкой (блюз, буги-вуги, ритм-энд-блюз). Он также часто посещал кварталы Биль-стрит в Мемфисе, где воочию наблюдал игру чёрных блюзменов (так, например, Би Би Кинг знал Пресли когда тот ещё был подростком) и бродил по негритянским магазинам, под влиянием которых у Элвиса выработался свой, ярко выделявший его стиль одежды. Окончив школу летом 1953 года, 18-летний Пресли устроился работать водителем грузовика. Именно тогда он решил зайти в звукозаписывающую студию, принадлежавшую Сэму Филлипсу, и за восемь долларов записать под гитару пару песен. Отпечатанная в одном экземпляре двухсторонняя пластинка с песнями «My Happiness» и «That’s When My Heartache Begins» была формально запоздалым подарком матери Пресли, хотя подлинной причиной такого шага было желание Пресли услышать свой голос в записи. К тому времени он уже определённо хотел стать музыкантом, только не знал в каком жанре — исполнять ли госпел и церковные гимны или играть кантри. Он даже успел, несколькими месяцами ранее, выступить в клубе и на нескольких концертах. Секретарь студии Филлипса записала данные Пресли, показавшегося ей любопытным (на вопрос, к какому исполнителю наиболее близко его пение, Элвис ответил, что такого нет). Пресли попросил её позвонить ему, как только фирме Филлипса (у того был свой лейбл Sun Records, выпускавший в основном тогда негритянскую музыку) потребуется певец. После этого он неоднократно останавливался в конторе студии, в надежде получить работу (для себя Элвис записал ещё одну пластинку в начале 1954 года). Записи для Sun Records (1954—1955) «That’s All Right» В июне 1954 года Сэм Филлипс задумал записать несколько песен для Sun Records и для этого пригласил знакомых ему гитариста Скотти Мура и контрабасиста Билла Блэка. В поисках вокалиста, он решил попробовать, по напоминанию своего секретаря, Элвиса Пресли. Поначалу ничего выразительного не выходило, репетиции тем не менее продолжались в студии несколько недель. 5 июля музыканты на перерыве после записи баллады «I Love You Because» стали наигрывать «That’s All Right (Mama)». Это была блюзовая композиция Артура Крудапа, однако Пресли, Мур и Блэк придали ей неожиданный ритм. Услышавший игру в студии, Филлипс спросил музыкантов, что они играют. Те признались, что сами не знают. Филлипс попросил их повторить то же самое и записал песню. Аналогичным образом была записана следом «Blue Moon Of Kentucky», блюграссовый хит Билла Монро. Так родилось то звучание, которое подспудно искали Сэм Филлипс и сам Пресли. Первые синглы и выступления thumb|200px|right|Обложка дебютного сингла «That’s All Right» на Sun Records (1954)Сингл «That’s All Right» (с «Blue Moon Of Kentucky» на обратной стороне) вышел 19 июля 1954 года и разошёлся в количестве двадцати тысяч экземпляров, благодаря почти непрерывному проигрышу песни на радиостанциях Мемфиса. По формуле первого сингла (запись одной стороны на основе блюза, запись другой — на основе кантри) были выпущены в течение года: «Good Rockin’ Tonight / I Don’t Care If The Sun Don’t Shine» (сентябрь 1954 г.), «Milkcow Blues Boogie / You’re A Heartbreaker» (январь 1955 г.), «Baby, Let’s Play House / I’m Left, You’re Right She’s Gone» (апрель 1955 г.), «I Forgot To Remember To Forget / Mystery Train» (август 1955 г.). Все эти песни стали не только неоспоримым артистическим достижением для самого певца, но классикой рок-н-ролла, обязанного своим развитием в немалой степени именно работам Элвиса Пресли для Sun Records. Стоит отметить, что его ранние пластинки не назывались тогда рок-н-роллом (термин этот всё ещё был используем редко), а считались новой разновидностью кантри, оттого прозвище Элвиса Пресли в те годы было «Хиллбилли кэт» («Hillbilly Cat»; «хиллбилли» — одно из устаревших названий кантри). Ранняя музыка Пресли вызывала противоречия, так как радиослушателям того времени было непонятно, поёт ли белый исполнитель или негритянский (расовая сегрегация была тогда нормой жизни американского Юга), непонятен был жанр (популярная музыка, ещё с начала века, тоже чётко категоризировалась), — именно это смешение всех элементов американской культуры и ставится в заслугу Элвису Пресли. Летом 1954 года также начались первые выступления Пресли, Мура и Блэка (на афишах они все вместе назывались «Blue Moon Boys»). Несмотря на провал в знаменитом радиоконцерте «Гранд Ол Опри» в Нашвилле в сентябре того года, выступления «Blue Moon Boys» проходили с возрастающим успехом. Они много гастролировали по Югу, особенно по Техасу, иногда с ними ездили Джонни Кэш и Карл Перкинс, восходящие звёзды Sun Records. С октября 1954 года музыканты стали постоянными участниками субботних радиоконцертов «Луизиана Хэйрайд». Именно тогда родилась характерная хореография движений Пресли на сцене, заключавшаяся в неистовом раскачивании бёдер в сочетании с эмоциональными движениями рук и тела, — вызывавшая беспрецедентное возбуждение публики. Эти выступления, а также новые синглы способствовали росту известности певца в этом регионе, а к середине 1955 года и в национальном масштабе (сингл «I Forgot To Remember To Forget» занял 1-е место в хит-параде категории кантри журнала «Биллборд»). Это привлекло внимание полковника Тома Паркера, делового южанина, опекавшего в то время звезду кантри Хэнка Сноу. Паркер в течение года присматривался к Пресли, прежде чем заключил контракт с певцом в августе 1955 года на управление его делами (хотя формально прежний импрессарио Пресли — Боб Нил — ещё год оставался его менеджером). Паркер понимал ограниченные возможности Sun Records и искал выход на крупные лейблы. Наконец, заинтересованность проявили RCA Records, 20 ноября 1955 года подписавшие контракт с Пресли (RCA также предусмотрительно выкупили весь каталог записей Пресли на Sun Records за 40 000 долларов, из которых 5 000 предназначались лично Пресли). Король рок-н-ролла (1956) Телевыступления и новые записи thumb|200px|left|Обложка дебютного альбома «Elvis Presley» (1956) 1956 год стал поворотным в судьбе Элвиса Пресли, принеся ему не только национальную, но и мировую славу. Первым синглом Пресли на RCA стала чувственная блюзовая композиция «Heartbreak Hotel». Песня не имела ничего общего с прежними записями на Sun Records, и это насторожило RCA, однако их опасения оказались напрасными: сингл занял 1-е место и разошёлся в количестве более миллиона экземпляров. Следом были выпущены синглы «Blue Suede Shoes» и «I Want You, I Need You, I Love You», а также первый долгоиграющий альбом («Elvis Presley»), впервые в истории звукозаписи тоже переваливший миллионную отметку. Тогда же последовали первые телевыступления, вызвавшие шок у Америки и мгновенную любовь тысяч американских подростков. Музыка, одежда, движения, манеры и молодость Элвиса — всё было непохоже на обычных исполнителей кантри и уж тем более — на эстрадных певцов вроде Синатры. В то же время поднялась волна возмущения со стороны старшего поколения, видевшего в Пресли вульгарность и бездарность (особенно негативную реакцию вызвало телешоу Мильтона Берля, на котором в июне 1956 г. Элвис впервые исполнил «Hound Dog»), что создало Элвису Пресли имидж «бунтаря», хотя сам певец никогда таковым себя не чувствовал и был скорее естественен в своих манерах. Примером отношения к певцу может служить телеведущий Эд Салливан, который первоначально заявил, что Пресли нет места в его шоу, однако затем не только пригласивший певца на несколько передач, но и заявивший в прямом эфире, что Элвис Пресли «действительно порядочный молодой человек». thumb|200px|right|Обложка второго альбома «Elvis» (1956) Летом 1956 года выходят сингл «Hound Dog / Don’t Be Cruel», а осенью второй альбом «Elvis» — и тот и другой заняли 1-ые места; к этому времени Пресли достиг международной популярности благодаря выпуску пластинок зарубежом (особенный — и достаточно стабильный — успех у Пресли был и остаётся в Великобритании и Германии). В октябре американский журнал «Варьете» нарёк Пресли «королём рок-н-ролла». Тогда же полковник Том Паркер стал единственным импресарио Элвиса Пресли. Полковник Том Паркер Паркер был искушённым и весьма серьёзным человеком в шоу-бизнесе. Для своего главного и вскоре единственного клиента — Элвиса Пресли — он «выжимал» по максимуму из всех переговоров, не раз устанавливая рекорды по договорённой сумме сделок. Между Пресли и полковником был заключён контракт, по которому 50 % шло лично Пресли, а остальные 50 % конторе Паркера. Полковник не вмешивался в музыку Пресли или его личную жизнь, однако и сам, в свою очередь, был совершенно неограничен в своей хозяйственной деятельности. Есть мнение, что Пресли терял миллионы вследствие неподконтрольных финансовых схем Паркера, кроме того, множество доходов не учитывалось налоговой службой, с которой после смерти певца начались проблемы у его наследников. Том Паркер первым дал начало массовому производству атрибутики исполнителя популярной музыки, лицензируя выпуск авторучек, гитар, часов, календарей, одежды и проч. с портретом или просто именем Элвиса Пресли. Многие годы спустя стало известно, что Том Паркер был на самом деле нелегальным иммигрантом из Голландии, приехавшим в США в конце 1920-х г.; его настоящее имя было Андреас Корнелиус ван Куйк, а в «полковники» он был посвящён в 1948 году; при жизни Элвиса эти факты не были разглашаемы. [http://www.colonelparker.com/the_colonel.htm Alanna Nash. The Colonel: The Extraordinary Story of Colonel Tom Parker and Elvis Presley (Simon & Schuster: 2003) — ISBN 0-7432-1301] Кинодебют и армия (1956—1959) Первые фильмы Успех Элвиса Пресли в популярной музыке открывал ему путь в Голливуд, чем незамедлительно воспользовался Том Паркер, заключивший контракты со студиями 20th Century Fox и Paramount. Первым фильмом с участием Пресли стал «Люби меня нежно», премьера которого состоялась 15 ноября 1956 года. Пресли играл второстепенную роль и исполнил лишь четыре короткие песни, но именно на него шли миллионы зрителей в кинотеатры той недели. Давняя мечта Элвиса стать актёром осуществилась. В 1957 году вышли ещё два фильма — «Любить тебя» и «Тюремный рок», ставшие мгновенным коммерческим успехом. Внутренне Пресли тяготел к драматическим ролям своих идолов — Джеймса Дина и Марлона Брандо, — однако его успех как музыканта принуждал киностудии давать ему более лёгкие роли, в которых герой вынужден был-таки петь, — стремясь, таким образом, оправдать надежды поклонников. Четвёртый фильм Пресли — «Кинг Креол» (1958) — считается наиболее артистичной работой Пресли в кино, изначально его роль предназначалась для Джеймса Дина. Музыкальный материал первых фильмов Пресли был высокого качества, совершенно не уступая его обычной студийной работе. Параллельно, в 1957—59 гг. продолжали выходить один за другим синглы, занимавшие 1-ые места: «Too Much», «All Shook Up», «Don’t», «A Big Hunk O’Love» и др. Армия и «Мемфисская мафия» thumb|200px|right|Обложка сборника «A Date With Elvis» (1959), вышедшего во время службы в армии 24 марта 1958 года Элвис Пресли был призван в армию США, пытавшуюся получить певца с 1956 года. Известие об уходе Пресли в армию вызвало протесты в стране среди молодёжи: в адрес армии и президента шли письма с требованиями отменить службу для певца. Между тем, это было взаимовыгодное предприятие: для Пресли — повысить его репутацию среди более широких слоёв населения (хотя сам он внутренне переживал, что его карьере придёт конец), для армии — поднять, таким образом, престиж службы и привлечь новых солдат. В конце 1958 года Пресли направляют в Западную Германию, во Фридберг под Франкфуртом. Но перед этим в личной жизни певца случилась трагедия: 14 августа в Мемфисе умерла его мать. В армии Пресли выполнял обычные обязанности, наравне с другими рядовыми. Тем не менее, своё свободное время он проводил с размахом, недоступным другим солдатам: посещал кабаре Парижа, ездил в Италию, покупал автомобили (и лишь однажды, в июне 1958 года, записался в студии). Пресли жил на отдельной квартире вместе с своими друзьями, вывезенными из Америки. Чуть позже этот постоянный антураж из друзей и родственников получил в прессе прозвище «Мемфисской мафии». Некоторые члены «мафии» знали Элвиса ещё со школы, некоторые появились во время службы в армии. Постепенно сформировался костяк «Мемфисской мафии», к которому периодически добавлялись новые члены. Они окружали Пресли на протяжении его последующей жизни день и ночь, выполняя разнообразные функции: телохранителей, лакеев, концертных промоутеров, музыкантов, и, наконец, просто друзей, без которых Пресли не мог находиться. Именно они представили ему на одной из вечеринок в Германии 14-летнюю Присциллу Булье, которая в скором времени займёт в жизни Элвиса важное место. Заложник киноиндустрии (1960—1968) После армии thumb|200px|right|Обложка альбома «Elvis Is Back!» (1960) 3 марта 1960 года Элвис Пресли вернулся в Америку и был демобилизован. Сразу же начались записи в студии — певец ничего не записывал с июня 1958 года. Итогом стал вышедший через месяц альбом «Elvis Is Back!», занявший 2-е место и считающийся одной из лучших работ Пресли. Из Европы Элвис вывез неаполитанские песни: «O sole mio», «Sorrento», «La Paloma», которые музыкант перепел на английском. В течение 1960 года вышли новые синглы «Stuck On You», «It’s Now Or Never» («O sole mio») и «Are You Lonesome Tonight?», занявшие 1-ые места в хит-парадах. Это не было рок-н-роллом; для всех стало очевидным изменение не только музыки, но и имиджа Пресли, шокировавшего своих поклонников появлением на телепередаче Фрэнка Синатры. Отныне его творчество адресовалось не столько любителям рок-н-ролла, сколько обычным слушателям популярной музыки. Кроме того, по плану Тома Паркера, акцент карьеры Пресли должен был переместиться в более прибыльную сферу кино, что, собственно, и произошло. Пресли перестал давать концерты, однако благодаря кино его могли увидеть несколько раз в год миллионы людей по всему миру. thumb|300px|left|[[Нэнси Синатра и Пресли: кадр из кинофильма «Спидвей» (1968)]] Первым послеармейским фильмом стал «Солдатский блюз», повествующий, вполне естественно, о службе американского призывника-танкиста в Германии. Фильм, несмотря на холодные рецензии, оказался одним из самых коммерчески успешных киноработ 1960 года. Не меньшей популярностью пользовалась звуковая дорожка к фильму с 12 песнями. Успех фильма убедил Паркера и самого Пресли в правильности выбора. Следом вышли фильмы «Полыхающая звезда» и «Wild In The Country», которые стали попыткой киностудий дать Пресли обычный художественный киноформат (оттого песен в них почти не было). Однако эти фильмы ожидало коммерческое фиаско. Тогда было решено вернуться к музыкально-комедийному жанру, итогом чего стал фильм «Голубые Гавайи» (1961), явившийся одним из лидеров кассовых сборов 1960-х гг. в США и закрепивший формулу последующих кинофильмов Пресли. Успех «Голубых Гавайев» предопределил дальнейший путь певца: он почти перестал записывать альбомы с обычной, неголливудской музыкой: с 1960 по 1968 гг. вышло всего 5 таких альбомов (из них два — с госпел) — против 20 альбомов со звуковыми дорожками к фильмам. Вследствие вынужденного подчинения определённым сценам в фильмах, кинопесни 60-х гг. Элвиса Пресли большей частью были весьма ограничены стилистически. Сюжеты фильмов были построены с учётом возможности Пресли исполнить до 10-12 песен; при этом певцу давались экзотические роли: то он играл спортсменов-автогонщиков, то индейцев, то арабского заложника, то модного фотографа, то танкиста, то боксёра, то ковбоя и др. Профессиональные киноактёры и актрисы второго плана, как правило, значительно уступали Пресли в известности, — фильмы специально писались для певца; тем не менее, в ряде фильмов с Пресли оказывались крупные звёзды Голливуда: Чарльз Бронсон, Энн-Маргарет, Нэнси Синатра, Урсула Андресс, Анджела Лансбери, Мэри Тайлер-Мур и даже Курт Рассел, снявшийся ребёнком в мимолётном эпизоде. В фильмах героя Пресли обязательно окружали девушки, одновременно вводились маленькие сценки с детьми, — Пресли маркетировался как кино для всей семьи. Присцилла В марте 1963 года в поместье Пресли — «Грейсленд» — привозят Присциллу Булье, с которой Пресли продолжал общаться всё время после отъезда из Германии. По договорённости между её родителями и Пресли, 17-летней Присцилле было разрешено остаться жить в Грейсленде, с условием, что она будет посещать ежедневно частную католическую школу. При этом сам Пресли всё своё время проводил в Голливуде, снимаясь в фильмах и устраивая вечеринки с «мемфисской мафией». В конце 1966 года под давлением родителей и полковника Пресли вынужден был сделать, наконец, предложение. Свадьба состоялась 1 мая 1967 года. Первое время Пресли явно получал удовольствие от семейной жизни, однако вскоре после рождения в марте 1968 года дочери Лизы-Мари, он стал отдаляться от Присциллы и, в конце концов, вернулся к привычному ему образу жизни. Встреча с «Битлз» К середине 1960-х гг. битломания стала также явлением американской жизни. В свой первый приезд в Америку в начале 1964 года Beatles были приветствованы в прямом эфире телеграммой от Пресли. С того самого момента начались попытки устроить встречу между «ливерпульской четвёркой» и идолом их юности. Наконец, 27 августа 1965 года встреча состоялась в доме Пресли в Калифорнии. Всё мероприятие было проведено в строжайшей тайне: никаких фотографий, пресс-релизов и т. п. Музыканты обменялись подарками, и спустя час были поглощены игрой на гитарах (Beatles с удивлением обнаружили, что в то время Пресли увлекался игрой на бас-гитаре).thumb|200px|right|Плакат к фильму «[[Немного жизни, немного любви (фильм)|Мало жизни, мало любви» (1969)]]Встреча с Пресли произвела глубокое впечатление на Beatles.The Beatles. The Beatles Anthology. Chronicle Books, LLC, 2000. ISBN 0811826848 У самого Пресли, несмотря на его искренний интерес и гостеприимство, были смешанные чувства: в конце концов, именно Beatles стали невольной причиной того, что музыка Пресли перестала быть популярной. Позже Пресли перенёс своё неприятие культуры хиппи и их музыки на Beatles, видя в них источник всего антиамериканского (тем не менее, это не мешало ему исполнять их песни на своих концертах). Конец кинокарьеры К 1967 году Элвиса Пресли стал тяготить его однообразное кино, в котором он продолжал сниматься (выходило по три фильма в год); и хотя вырваться из студийных контрактов было нелегко, дело было не только в них. К тому моменту рок-музыка изменилась до неузнаваемости, десятки групп «британского вторжения» сами сочиняли, играли и пели свои песни, которые теперь задавали тон всей индустрии. Для Пресли почти не оставалось места (в самом деле, его синглы занимали 1-е место в хит-парадах последний раз в 1962 году), необходимо было новое звучание, отличное от стандарта кинопесен. В конце 1967 — начале 1968 гг. Пресли стал записывать синглы в стиле кантри, позволившем ему оторваться от устаревшей манеры звуковых дорожек: «Guitar Man» (1967), «U. S. Male» (1968). Но подлинный переворот его карьеры наступил летом 1968 года. Возвращение (1968—1969) Телешоу на NBC thumb|200px|left|Пресли в шоу [[Эн-би-си: июнь 1968 года (Обложка DVD с записью выступлений)]] В начале 1968 года Тому Паркеру пришла идея выступления Пресли на телевидении; проект представлялся как рождественский вечер с певцом, который бы исполнил пару традиционных песен. Однако данный сценарий Паркера не был приведён в жизнь. Продюсер NBC Стив Биндер ощутил в Пресли подспудное желание того сделать нечто более радикальное и интересное, нежели исполнение «White Christmas». В итоге было разработано красочное шоу, состоявшее из нескольких фрагментов: джем-сейшна, выступления на сцене и театральных постановок. Именно джем-сейшн, со старыми друзьями, включая Скотти Мура, пробудил в Пресли волнение «живого» выступления перед публикой и вернул его к истокам его музыки: блюзам и рок-н-роллу. Съёмки проходили 27—30 июня 1968 года. Одетый в чёрную кожу, идеально подходящую для имиджа «короля рок-н-ролла», певец исполнил свои старые хиты «Heartbreak Hotel», «Blue Suede Shoes», «All Shook Up» и новые композиции «Guitar Man», «Big Boss Man», «Memories» и множество других. Апофеозом шоу была последняя песня, «If I Can Dream», проникнутая пафосом социального воззвания, нехарактерным, в общем, для Пресли (вышедший в том же году сингл с песней разошёлся в количестве миллиона экземпляров). Шоу было показано 3 декабря 1968 года на канале NBC и получило множество похвал со стороны критиков и вернуло Элвису Пресли интерес широкой публики, к тому времени вычеркнувшей «короля рок-н-ролла» из своего внимания. Музыкант продолжал сниматься в фильмах, с конца 1966 года приносивших всё меньше прибыли, но петь в них почти перестал. Последним, 31-м по счёту художественным фильмом в кинокарьере Пресли стал «Перемена характера» (1969 г.), в котором он исполнял отнюдь не комедийную роль доктора, работающего в городских трущобах. В 1969 году Пресли окончательно возвращается из Голливуда обратно в своё поместье «Грейсленд» в Мемфисе. Снова в Мемфисе thumb|200px|right|Обложка альбома «From Elvis In Memphis» (1969) Телешоу на NBC вернуло Пресли уверенность в поиске нового музыкального формата. Всю зиму 1969 года он записывается в «American Studios» в Мемфисе вместе с продюсером Чипсом Моманом. Результатом работы стали вышедшие в том же году два альбома: «From Elvis In Memphis» и «Back In Memphis». В творчестве певца эти записи считаются одними из самых лучших, и хотя музыкальной революции на этот раз они не оказали, критики зачастую приравнивают их по свежести звучания к пластинкам на Sun Records.John Robertson. The Complete Guide To The Music Of Elvis Presley (Omnibus Press: 1994) ISBN 0-7119-3549-1 — стр. 76 Высокое качество материала подтвердилось успехом новых синглов, занявших верхние строчки хит-парадов в 1969 году («In The Ghetto», «Suspicious Minds» и «Don’t Cry Daddy»). Начало концертной деятельности (1969—1973) Лас-Вегас После шоу на NBC было решено, что Пресли вновь начнёт выступать перед публикой, певец даже объявил о мировом турне. Концертным полигоном был выбран Лас-Вегас, бывший с 1940-х гг. сосредоточием не только игорного, но и музыкального бизнеса: певцы, как правило, заключали контракты на целый месяц выступлений в отелях. В Лас-Вегасе проводилось множество вечеринок, которые часто посещал Пресли, там же проходили съёмки его фильма «Да здравствует Лас-Вегас» (1964), Том Паркер знал всех крупных дельцов, — в целом, Лас-Вегас был естественным выбором первых концертов, кроме того, на Пресли стилистически оказал пример британца Тома Джонса, выступавшего в конце 1960-х гг. в отелях Лас-Вегаса и успешно сочетавшего рок-н-роллы и традиционные поп-баллады, звучание которых обогащалось присутствием эстрадного оркестра. Именно такой формат избрал для себя и Пресли. 31 июля 1969 года певец открыл свой первый за 8 лет концерт для широкой публики в гостинице «Интернациональ» в Лас-Вегасе. По сезонному контракту Пресли обязан был выступать в этом отеле каждый август и февраль по два концерта в день в течение последующих 5 лет (контракт был затем возобновлён). Выступления получили лестные рецензии в прессе, и следом вышли записи с концертов (альбомы «Elvis In Person At The International Hotel», 1969, и «On Stage», 1970). thumb|300px|left|Пресли на концерте в [[Лас-Вегасе: кадр из документального фильма «Дело обстоит так» (1970)]] Вскоре Пресли нашёл свой сценический образ. В новом сезоне февраля 1970 года певец появился в ослепительно белых костюмах-комбинезонах, созданных его личным модельером. На каждый сезон или концерт у Пресли было приготовлено множество костюмов различных цветов и фасонов, зачастую украшенные стразами и расшитые золотом. Именно этот имидж Элвиса Пресли до сих пор является самым узнаваемым и имитируемым. С четвёртого сезона (февраль 1971 года) все концерты Пресли открывались увертюрой Рихарда Штрауса к его музыкальной поэме «Так говорил Заратустра», а заканчивались (ещё с 1969 года) песней из фильма «Голубые Гавайи» — «Can’t Help Falling In Love», допев последние строчки которой певец под оглушительную барабанную дробь и грохот труб поспешно покидал сцену и моментально уезжал. Конферансье спустя полминуты объявлял: «Элвис только что покинул здание». Эта формула была возведена Пресли почти что в ритуал, который он неизменно исполнял каждый раз на протяжении всей своей концертной деятельности 1969—77 гг. Новые проекты Всё лето 1970 года шли съёмки первого документального фильма о Пресли — «Дело обстоит так» («That’s The Way It Is»), вышедшего к кинотеатрах в ноябре того же года. Зрители смогли увидеть, как Пресли записывает новые песни, репетирует, выступает на сцене в Лас-Вегасе. Частично показанные в фильме многодневные записи в студии того лета дали материал для новых альбомов — «That’s The Way It Is» (1970), «Elvis Country» (1971) и «Love Letters From Elvis» (1971). В основном это были поп-баллады и кантри-хиты. После новых записей марта—июня 1971 года, вышедших на альбомах 1971—73 гг. («Wonderful World Of Christmas», «He Touched Me», «Elvis Now», «Elvis»), регулярная студийная деятельность Пресли практически прекращается, сводясь отныне к эпизодическим и непродолжительным записям с минимумом дублей; в свою очередь, нередким стало включение в альбомы записей с концертов, ставших главным акцентом карьеры Пресли. «Burning Love» (1972) стал последним синглом Пресли, занявшим при жизни певца верхнюю строчку американского хит-парада (2-е место). При этом Пресли пользовался стабильным успехом в Великобритании, где нередко его синглы занимали места выше, чем в США. В ноябре 1972 года на экраны вышел новый документальный фильм, снятый весной того года во время турне по Америке, — «Элвис на гастролях», принёсший полмиллиона долларов в первую неделю проката и номинировавшийся на премию «Золотого глобуса». Тогда же Пресли снова объявил о своих планах мирового турне, не раз до этого так же анонсировавшегося, но которое так никогда и не состоялось (по одной из версий проблема заключалась в импресарио Пресли, не имевшего загранпаспорта из-за его запутанного иммиграционного статуса). thumb|300px|right|Кадр из телеконцерта «[[Aloha From Hawaii (телевизионный концерт)|Aloha From Hawaii» (1973)]] Тем временем было подготовлено беспрецедентное шоу на Гавайях — «Aloha From Hawaii». Спутниковая трансляция концерта из Гонолулу 14 января 1973 года собрала, по подсчётам, более миллиарда телезрителей по всему миру. Aloha From Hawaii В силу технических особенностей выступление было показано в самих США лишь в апреле, а в мае двойной альбом с записью концерта занял 1-е место в американском хит-параде (это было последнее первое место при жизни певца). На билетах на подготовительный и транслируемый концерты на Гавайях не было указано цены — каждый зритель мог заплатить сколько мог; все полученные Пресли деньги были затем переданы в Фонд по борьбе с раком им. Куи Ли в Гонолулу. При жизни Пресли его благотворительность фактически не освещалась. Между тем, каждый год он посылал чеки на сумму в тысячу долларов в 50 благотворительных учреждений Мемфиса; устраивал благотворительные концерты, платил за своих друзей, родственников и иногда совсем посторонних людей. Помимо благотворительности, Пресли любил делать подарки: все его друзья были не раз одарены машинами (однажды он сразу приобрёл 14 лимузинов, которые тут же раздал; несколько раз он дарил их совершенно незнакомым ему людям). Элвис также покупал дома, оплачивал свадьбы и счета своих друзей. На одном из концертов он снял свой перстень стоимостью почти в семь тысяч долларов и отдал его со сцены неизвестному ему лицу из публики. Не раз в середине ночи он вместе друзьями вдруг появлялся в автосалонах, ювелирных магазинах; иногда он снимал на ночь целиком весь кинотеатр или парк аттракционов для себя и «мемфисской мафии». Последние годы (1973—1977) Проблемы со здоровьем Через несколько недель после гавайского концерта Пресли отыгрывал свой восьмой сезон в Лас-Вегасе, в течение которого певцу впервые пришлось пропустить несколько выступлений. Стали давать знать о себе накопившиеся проблемы со здоровьем. Уже на протяжении многих лет Элвис Пресли был зависим от официально прописываемых лекарств, которые стали для него наркотиками.Marie Clayton. Elvis Presley: Unseen Archives (Parragon: 2005) — ISBN 0-75258-335-2 — стр. 285—289 Изначально всё началось с армейских дней, когда музыкант и его окружение принимали лекарства, чтобы иметь возможность проводить свободные ночи напролёт. Затем стали требоваться лекарства, чтобы можно было уснуть. Зависимость же начала развиваться по возвращению из армии в Голливуд с его вечеринками и ночной жизнью. В Голливуде Пресли стал также употреблять лекарства, направленные на потерю веса, — чтобы поддерживать форму для фильмов (и затем концертов). Плотный график сезонных выступлений в Лас-Вегасе (два концерта в день, в полдень и полночь, в течение 4 недель) также не располагал к естественному расслаблению: требовались лекарства, чтобы успокоиться после возбуждения от выступления, затем чтобы вновь обрести бодрость. В итоге к началу 70-х гг. Пресли находился в большой зависимости от прописываемых лекарств, и организм певца стал не выдерживать подобной медицины; к этому добавилась глаукома левого глаза, обнаруженная в марте 1970 г. (вынудившая певца носить тёмные очки), и проблемы с желудком. По болезни всё чаще стали пропускаться концерты (особенно в течение изнуряющих сезонов в Лас-Вегасе); в октябре 1973 года Пресли в первый раз попадает в больницу, где проходит длительное очищение организма; в 1975—77 гг. певец подвергается госпитализации ещё несколько раз. Важно отметить то, что сам певец совершенно не считал все эти лекарства наркотиками, так как они выдавались по рецептам его лечащих врачей, поэтому Пресли не мог сам осознать эту проблему и пытаться её решить. Вместо этого он предпочитал более внимательно изучать медицинские характеристики своих лекарств, чтобы избежать побочных эффектов и возможной передозировки. Эта лекарственная нагрузка сказалась на повседневной жизни Пресли: у него развивалась подозрительность: комнаты его особняка были оборудованы коммуникационной системой «Intercom», позволявшей круглосуточно связываться телохранителями; также по поместью были установлены камеры слежения. Кроме того у певца полностью изменился режим. Все его комнаты в Грейсленде и в отелях были во полумраке, при помощи кондиционеров в его спальне устанавливалась предельно холодная температура, которую мог переносить певец (окна гостиничных номеров также заклеивались фольгой, чтобы не допустить солнечного света и тепла). Ко сну Пресли отходил утром, а пробуждался во второй половине дня. Такого же распорядка придерживалось и его ближайшее окружение — «мемфисская мафия» (в 2006 «Грейсленде» состоялась выставка на тему ночной жизни Пресли «Elvis After Dark»). Elvis After Dark Exhibition Личная жизнь После рождения дочери Пресли стал отдаляться от Присциллы, вернувшись к своему обычному образу жизни. В ноябре 1970 года певец впервые упомянул журналистам о трудностях в семье, а через год Присцилла объявила о своём уходе к своему инструктору по карате. Официально развод был оформлен в июле 1972 года, и окончательно закреплён в октябре 1973 года. Лиза-Мари осталась с матерью, однако часто приезжала на недели в Грейсленд. Сохранив фамилию бывшего мужа, Присцилла ушла в мир моды, а позже стала актрисой (наиболее известные её роли в сериале «Даллас» и фильмах «Голый пистолет»). Несмотря на потерю интереса к Присцилле, Пресли был подавлен самим фактом развода, чувствуя себя преданным.Marie Clayton. Elvis Presley: Unseen Archives (Parragon: 2005) — ISBN 0-75258-335-2 — стр. 285 Его депрессия отразилась на записываемых им тогда же балладах на тему расставания («Always On Mind», «Separate Ways», «Take Good Care Of Her» и др.). С июля 1972 года в жизни Пресли появляется новая постоянная подруга — Линда Томпсон, в сентябре того же года переехавшая в Грейсленд и оставшаяся в нём до 1976 года, несмотря на постоянные измены со стороны Пресли. С конца 1976 года и до самой смерти певца его новой постоянной девушкой была Джинджер Олден. Концерты Несмотря на все эти проблемы Элвис Пресли неустанно выступал на сцене: с 1969 по 1977 гг. им было дано около 1100 концертов в США.The Concert Stage Его сезонные шоу в Лас-Вегасе всё так же продолжались, хотя самому музыканту они, очевидно, наскучили после первых двух-трёх лет, что отражалось на выступлениях: Пресли зачастую быстро пропевал свой репертуар, состоящий из старых хитов и немногих новых песен, при этом он более охотно вёл всё более увеличивающиеся монологи разнообразного характераMarie Clayton. Elvis Presley: Unseen Archives (Parragon: 2005) — ISBN 0-75258-335-2 — стр. 289 (от рассказов о истории покупки бриллиантов до рассуждений о Библии). Качество концертов целиком зависело от настроения певца. В 1976 году сезонный контракт в Лас-Вегасе был прерван (Пресли выступил лишь в декабре 1976 г. на свободной основе). Несмотря на то, что записи Пресли всё реже попадали в хит-парады, на концертах был полный аншлаг. Поэтому, несмотря на всё более частые холодные рецензии в прессе, любое его турне было гарантированным успехом, что привело Пресли к финансовой и психологической зависимости от гастролей, которые следовали одни за другими, часто лишая певца необходимого отдыха. Новые альбомы К середине 1970-х гг. для RCA Records стала очевидной апатия Пресли к записям в студии. После студийных «марафонов» 1969—71 гг. певец резко снизил регулярность записей новых песен. Снизилась и продолжительность сессий: Элвис лишь пел под сопровождение небольшой группы (без него затем накладывались подпевки, оркестр и т. п.), количество дублей было минимальным, записи прерывались по любому поводу. Всё это вынудило RCA искать новые пути для маркетирования певца. Начались многочисленные, прежде нехарактерные издания сборников, концертов, коллекционных пластинок. Новые студийные записи предусмотрительно лежали на полках и выходили лишь, когда становилось очевидным, что певец будет записывать новый материал, или наоборот когда новых пластинок уже катастрофически не хватало. В 1973—75 гг. вышли альбомы «Raised On Rock» (1973), «Good Times» (1974), «Promised Land» (1975), «Today» (1975) — все состоявшие в большинстве своём из поп-баллад и песен в стиле кантри. thumb|200px|right|Обложка альбома «From Elvis Presley Boulevard» (1976) Наконец, в феврале 1976 года RCA сами привезли свою передвижную студию в «Грейсленд», чтобы Пресли мог записываться, не выходя из дома (один из альбомов — «Raised On Rock» — уже был записан аналогичным образом дома в Калифорнии). Итогом стали 12 песен, которые моментально пошли на новые синглы и альбом, гордо озаглавленный «From Elvis Presley Boulevard, Memphis, Tennessee (Recorded Live)» (в 1976 часть шоссе, где находился «Грейсленд» была переименована в Бульвар Элвиса Пресли). Однако этот успех не удалось привести к регулярной практике: следующая попытка записи в «Грейсленде» в октябре того же года прервалась после всего четырёх песен. В феврале 1977 года Элвиса удалось уговорить на запись нового альбома в студиях RCA. Певец вылетел в Нашвилл, но на сессии так никогда и не появился, сославшись на горло; собравшиеся музыканты вынуждены были разойтись. В итоге продюсер Пресли Фелтон Джарвис решил использовать весь оставшийся материал с домашних сессий 1976 года (6 песен) и дополнить его записями с последних концертов. Так в июне 1977 года вышел последний альбом Элвиса Пресли «Moody Blue». Последние гастроли thumb|300px|left|Во время исполнения «Unchained Melody» 21 июня 1977 года Всю зиму и весну 1977 года Элвис Пресли активно гастролировал по Америке. В апреле его выступления неожиданно прервались из-за вынужденной госпитализации. Выписавшись из мемфисской больницы, Пресли вновь отправился в одно мини-турне за другим. Именно в это время Том Паркер вёл переговоры с «Си-би-эс» о съёмках нового телешоу, составленного из записей с концертов. Режиссёров, отснявших первые пробы, выступления Пресли привели в недоумение: перед ними была поставлена задача запечатлеть малоподвижную ныне фигуру Пресли, равнодушное большей частью пение и общий болезненный облик певца, к тому времени также значительно набравшего вес. Съёмки, тем не менее, были назначены на 19 июня 1977 года в Омахе. Выступление было вялым и мало подходило для масштабного телешоу. Однако его более-менее компенсировал второй концерт в Рапид-Сити 21 июня, на котором Пресли был явно в хорошем настроении и полон энергии. Возможно, эти выступления не увидели бы свет, если бы не последовавшая вскоре смерть Пресли: со времени телетрансляции шоу «Элвис на концерте» в октябре 1977 года компания Пресли неоднократно подтверждает своё нежелание выхода этих телесъёмок на видео, ссылаясь на возможный вред имиджу «короля рок-н-ролла» со стороны СМИ. Status of the TV Special Elvis in Concert (1977) thumb|300px|right|В 1970-е гг. Пресли проводил всё своё свободное время в собственном поместье «[[Грейсленд»]] Окончив выступление в Индианаполисе 26 июня, Пресли вернулся в «Грейсленд», в котором пребывал в обычном бездействии, отдыхая перед новыми гастролями, назначенными на 17 августа. Последние месяцы его жизни были омрачены вышедшей в июле 1977 года книгой «Что случилось, Элвис?», написанной Редом и Сонни Вестами с Дэвидом Геблером, телохранителями Пресли, уволенными за год до публикации (Ред и Сонни Весты были одними из самых старых и близких друзей Пресли, знавших его ещё со школы; их увольнение было инициировано отцом Пресли, посчитавшем, что слишком много людей живёт за счёт его сына). В книге освещалась повседневная жизнь «короля рок-н-ролла», вызвавшая шок у миллионов поклонников по всему миру (книга описывала агрессивные вечеринки Пресли в гостиницах, его наркотическую привязанность, болезненную подозрительность и многое другое, что до того было скрыто от публики). Элвис погрузился в депрессию, чувствуя себя преданным.Marie Clayton. Elvis Presley: Unseen Archives (Parragon: 2005) — ISBN 0-75258-335-2 — стр. 291 Смерть 15 августа 1977 года Пресли, как обычно, приехал в своё поместье глубоко за полночь, вернувшись от зубного врача. Остаток ночи был проведён в разговорах о предстоящих через два дня гастролях, о книге его телохранителей, о планах помолвки с его новой подругой Джинджер Олден. Утром Пресли принял дозу успокаивающих лекарств, однако спустя несколько часов, не имея возможности заснуть, принял ещё одну дозу, в данном случае, видимо, оказавшуюся критической. После этого он провёл какое-то время, читая книги в ванной комнате, устроенной на манер будуара. Около 2 часов дня, 16 августа, Олден, проснувшись и не обнаружив Элвиса в постели, пошла в ванную комнату, где нашла его бездыханное тело на полу. Срочно была вызвана «скорая помощь», доставившая Пресли в реанимацию, хотя было очевидно, что все усилия напрасны. В четыре часа дня было сделано официальное заявление о смерти — по причине сердечной недостаточности, — однако вскрытие затем показало, что причиной остановки сердца стала именно чрезмерная доза различных медикаментовMarie Clayton. Elvis Presley: Unseen Archives (Parragon: 2005) — ISBN 0-75258-335-2 — стр. 331; тем не менее, вследствие полузасекреченного характера расследования существует также множество других версий смерти наравне с популярной легендой, что певец до сих пор жив. После заявления о смерти, сразу же стали собираться тысячные толпы поклонников у ограды «Грейсленда». Пресли был похоронен 18 августа на кладбище, несколько месяцев спустя его прах был перенесён в «Грейсленд» после попытки взлома его гроба людьми, желавшими проверить, действительно ли «король рок-н-ролла» умер.Marie Clayton. Elvis Presley: Unseen Archives (Parragon: 2005) — ISBN 0-75258-335-2 — стр. 331 Посмертная слава Элвис Пресли вот уже почти 30 лет остаётся одним из самых известных личностей мировой поп-культуры. В Америке он давно вошёл в повседневную жизнь обывателей, наравне с президентами и спортсменами. Шутки, ассоциации, намёки, открытые пародии и т. п. стали неотъемлемым явлением американской индустрии развлечений. Сняты множество кино- и телефильмов, как биографических, так и имеющих лишь косвенное отношение к самой жизни Пресли, издано ещё большее количество книг (включая энциклопедии и кулинарные). Процветает обширная индустрия имитаторов Пресли по всему миру (при этом они, как правило, используют наиболее узнаваемый образ Пресли 70-х гг.). Его поместье «Грейсленд» является вторым в США после Белого дома местом по посещаемости (600 тысяч человек в год). thumb|200px|left|Обложка сборника «30 #1 Hits» (2002), занявшего 1-е место Музыка Элвиса Пресли продолжает издаваться, не теряя оборотов (см. ниже ссылку на подробную дискографию). Периодически проводятся масштабные маркетинговые кампании, выводящие Пресли в верхние строчки хит-парадов (выходы DVD или новых синглов). С 2002 года начались первые «официальные» выпуски танцевальных ремиксов на песни Пресли: «A Little Less Converstation» (2002; ремикс Junkie XL), «Rubberneckin'» (2004; ремикс Пола Окенфольда). В 1999 году BMG основала новый лейбл Follow That Dream, который специализируется исключительно на выпуске музыкальной продукции Пресли (см. дискографию). Всеми делами Пресли заведует компания Elvis Presley Enterprises, которой принадлежат права на коммерческое использование имён «Элвис» и «Элвис Пресли»; компания находится под частичным контролем Присциллы и Лизы-Мари Пресли. Последняя стала также певицей и выпустила 2 альбома. Элвис жив? Сразу же после смерти Пресли возникли теории о том, что певец на самом деле жив. Уже через месяц его могила подверглась осквернению, когда некоторые люди хотели проверить, на самом ли деле Пресли мёртв. В конце 80-х гг. появились публикации о «жизни» Пресли после смерти: певец, якобы, сознательно осуществил постановку своей смерти, чтобы удалиться от надоевшего ему мира шоу-бизнеса и предаться духовному совершенствованию (Пресли действительно был подвержен духовным исканиям в последние годы); по другой версии, Пресли удалился на длительное лечение от наркотиков, но упустил время и не смог вернуться обратно на сцену. Эта теория о фиктивной смерти в 1977 году подпитывается несколькими фактами: засекреченный характер медицинского расследования причины смерти; отсутствие фотографии тела певца; изменение среднего имени на могиле (Пресли, якобы, таким образом, не считал бы себя похороненным); и конечно, психологическое нежелание миллионов поклонников принять столь неожиданные обстоятельства преждевременной смерти. К этому добавились периодические свидетельства людей, видевших Пресли в различным местах планеты. Эта теория прочно вошла в поп-культурную мифологию о Пресли, нередко с оттенком иронии. В 1991 году лос-анджелесская газета напечатала скандальный репортаж о встрече с «живым» Пресли. В 2006 году в американских СМИ появилась история о «тайной жизни» Пресли, который якобы умер не в 1977, а в середине 1990-х гг. Дискография и фильмография * Дискография Элвиса Пресли * Фильмография Элвиса Пресли * Алфавитный список песен Элвиса Пресли Музыкальные достижения * В мире продано более миллиарда пластинок (винил и компакт-диски) Пресли — более чем у кого-либо (при этом 60 % всех продаж приходится только на Америку). Record Sales * В США у Пресли 150 альбомов, которые достигли золотого, платинового или мультиплатинового статуса. Из них 10 достигли 1-го места в хит-парадах. Record Chart Statistics * У Пресли больше чем у кого-либо песен (149), попадавших в «горячую сотню» хит-парада «Биллборд». Из них 40 — в «верхней десятке» и 18 песен заняли 1-е место. Record Chart Statistics * Пресли при жизни получил 3 награды «Грэмми», — все за духовную музыку (госпел): в 1967 году за альбом «How Great Thou Art», в 1971 году за альбом «He Touched Me» и в 1974 году за концертную версию песни «How Great Thou Art». Интересные факты * При рождении Элвису было дано второе имя Арон, чтобы сделать его похожим на имя мертворождённого брата ГаронаElvis' middle name, is it Aron or Aaron?, но на могиле было высечено имя Аарон по настоянию отца, потому что Элвис предпочитал библейское произношение и планировал официально сменить имя. Полное имя, официально использующееся в настоящее время его компанией — Элвис Аарон Пресли. * Мать Пресли снялась в массовке в фильме «Любить тебя» (1957). После её смерти Пресли ни разу не пересматривал фильм. * Пресли снялся только в одном рекламном ролике для «Southern Maid Doughnuts», который шёл в 1954 году. * Пресли стремился сняться в серьёзных драматических кинофильмах и при своей жизни получал подобные предложения, которые всякий раз отвергались его импрессарио. Некоторые из отвергнутых фильмов: мюзикл «Вестсайдская история» (1961; роль Тони получил Ричард Беймер); «Запоздалый блюз» (1962; роль получил Бобби Даррин), «Сладкоголосая птица юности» (1962; роль получил Пол Ньюман), «Рождение звезды» (1975; роль получил Крис Кристоферсон). * Он был натуральным тёмным блондином, но перекрасил волосы в чёрный цвет после фильма «Люби меня нежно» (1956) (по некоторым данным — так он подражал своим любимым певцам — Марио Ланце и Дину Мартину). thumb|300px|right|Пресли и президент США [[Ричард Никсон в Белом Доме (декабрь 1970 г.)]] * У Пресли не раз были контакты с руководителями США: в феврале 1966 года Линдон Джонсон посещает Пресли во время съёмок фильма «Spinout»; в декабре 1970 года Пресли встречается с вице-президентом Агнью и затем в Белом Доме с Ричардом Никсоном; в 1976—1977 гг. Пресли общался с семьёй президента Джимми Картера, а также по телефону лично с ним самим. При этом Пресли был почётным сотрудником ФБР и различных полицейских департаментов. Собственно, встреча с Никсоном и была инициирована самим Пресли и ФБР, чтобы певец мог получить почётное звание офицера ФБР по борьбе с наркотиками. Кроме того, будущему госсекретарю США генералу Колину Пауэллу во время своей службы в Западной Германии также довелось встречаться с Пресли. * Много людей названы именем Пресли. Элвис Стойко, трёхкратный победитель Мировых чемпионатов по фигурному катанию, был назван в честь Пресли матерью, которая была его большой поклонницей. Британец Элвис Костелло заимствовал имя Пресли, чтобы помочь своей начинающейся карьере. * Элвис — богатейший из ныне покойных знаменитостей (в соответствии с материалами «forbes.com»). * В декабре 2004 года некий Уэйд Джонс продал на интернет-аукционе eBay три столовые ложки воды, набранной из стакана, из которого пил Пресли во время одного из своих последних концертов 1977 года. Вода ушла за 455 долларов. Через неделю Джонс выставил на том же интернет-аукционе изображение стакана, ушедшее за 3 000 долларов. В настоящее время он организовал турне «Elvis Cup», у которого даже есть своя одноимённая песня, исполненная филиппинским имитатором Пресли. Cup (that Elvis drank from) runneth over, and N.C. man is lapping it up Пресли в поп-культуре right|Почтовая марка с Элвисом Пресли (1992) * Курт Рассел снялся в маленькой эпизодической роли в фильме Пресли «Это произошло на Всемирной выставке» 1963 года. После смерти певца Рассел исполнил его роль в самом первом биографическом фильме о Пресли — «Элвис» (1978). В 2001 году вышел триллер «3000 миль до Грейсленда», в котором снялся Кевин Костнер и тот же Курт Рассел, исполнившие роль грабителей, замаскированных под имитаторов Пресли. * Большим поклонником Пресли является актёр Николас Кейдж, который снялся в фильме Дэвида Линча «Дикие сердцем» (1990), своеобразном пастише на фильмы Пресли. В финальной сцене фильма «Медовый месяц в Лас-Вегасе» (1992) Кейдж прибывает в Лас-Вегас на самолёте в костюме Пресли в окружении его имитаторов. Кроме того, в 2002—2004 гг. Кейдж был женат на дочери самого короля рок-н-ролла, Лизе Мари Пресли. * Джим Джармуш снял фильм «Таинственный поезд» (1989), состоящий из нескольких сюрреалистических историй, объединённых темой Мемфиса и Пресли. * Мультипликационный фильм студии Диснея «Лило и Стич» (2002) содержит больше песен Пресли, чем несколько фильмов с участием самого певца. * В Америке играет русская группа Red Elvises, играющая сёрф-рок в гриме Пресли. * Обложка дебютного альбома Пресли несколько раз становилась объектом пастиша для: «London Calling» (1979) панк-группы Clash и «Reintarnation» (2006) канадской певицы Кей Ди Ланг. Таким же образом была использована обложка сборника 1959 года (50 000 000 Fans Can't Be Wrong) для антологий групп Bon Jovi, The Fall и др. * В Ленинграде в 1989 году был поставлен рок-спектакль «Король рок-н-ролла», исполненный музыкантами группы «Секрет». * В 2007 году группа Scooter совместно с Bloodhound Gang записала песню «The Shit that Killed Elvis». Песня вышла на альбоме Scooter The Ultimate Aural Orgasm. Примечания См. также * «Грейсленд» Библиография * Гуральник, П. Последний поезд в Мемфис. М.: Эксмо, 2002 * Уитмер, П. Элвис Пресли. Психобиография певца. Ростов н/Д.: «Феникс», 1999. — 512 с. — ISBN 5-222-00628-X * Guralnick, P., Jorgensen, E. Elvis Day by Day. NY: Ballantine Books, 1999 — ISBN 0-345-42089-6 * Presley, P. Elvis by the Presleys. NY: Crown, 2005 — ISBN 0-307-23741-9 Ссылки * Elvis.com — Официальный сайт * * ElvisNews.com — Бюллетень и форум известий о новых альбомах, DVD, различных проектах и т. п. * Fan.Elvis-Presley.ru — Сайт русских поклонников Пресли * Надежда Севницкая. Я мыл руки в мутной воде. Роман-биография Элвиса Пресли Пресли Пресли Пресли Пресли Пресли Пресли Пресли Пресли Пресли